Homecoming: WMO
by goldengirl2707
Summary: I sighed and closed my eyes. I hated airports. To sit here and wait. And wait. And then, guess what? Wait some more. He was supposed to arrive 8 hours ago. It felt like a lifetime. My body ached to see him again - I could hardly hold still. My skin jumped at the thought of him, and I couldn't stop the pangs that filled my heart with each beat - I hadn't felt whole since he left.
1. Chapter 1

_This was originally written 3 or 4 years ago, right after I joined JBNP. There was a discussion in chat about sexy men, and someone coined the term "weapon of massive orgasm" - and this story was born. It was supposed to be silly and light hearted but of course I can't write anything like that, so it became this._

_Since this was written a few years ago, when Angela talks about a "moronic president", she's talking about Bush. Obviously, Angela is a liberal and doesn't agree with the reason the Iraqi War began. I'm not trying to have a political conversation with anyone - just pointing out the background._

_So again, this is a repost. It's finished, so I'll be posting the chapters every week or so._

* * *

I sighed and closed my eyes. I hated airports. To sit here and wait. And wait. And then, guess what? Wait some more. He was supposed to arrive 8 hours ago. It felt like a lifetime. My body ached to see him again - I could hardly hold still. My skin jumped at the thought of him, and I couldn't stop the pangs that filled my heart with each beat - I hadn't felt whole since he left.

And he'd been gone a long time.

"Are you ok, Bella?" came the soft voice of Angela. She nudged my knee with her foot. I opened my eyes to see that she had propped her back against the wall, laying her legs on the seats between us. I felt bad then - she was only there to keep me company. We both knew how reliable these types of flights were.

I could only hope that he'd actually be on this one.

He was supposed to come back at Christmas, but he'd never arrived. I'd been terrified, hysterical, out of my mind, and I'd actually thrown up. Several times. I couldn't stop the panicked thoughts from racing through my mind, and my dad almost called the doctor to get medication to calm me down - that's how crazy I had been. But finally, to everyone's relief, he'd finally been able to call and say that something had happened and he wasn't coming home. That it would be a few more months. I'd been broken hearted at the thought of not seeing him, but beyond grateful to hear his voice, know that he was ok. That he hadn't… I couldn't even bring myself to _think_ the word. I didn't want to even entertain the idea that my other half, my soul mate, my one true love, wouldn't be coming home to me.

I swallowed the bile that had slowly risen in my throat as the negative thoughts swirled through my head.

_Stay positive_.

That's what Billy had lectured me about. He told me that for his son's sake, I needed to keep positive. Never talk about the bad parts, the things he couldn't change from thousands of miles away. So whenever I talked to him, I babbled about classes, my friends, anything silly and light-hearted that happened. He always listened quietly, laughing at the appropriate moments, adding short comments here and there. He never talked about what he was doing there, and I never asked. I did once, and he angrily told me that it wasn't my business. So I let it go. Billy told me that he would talk when he was ready. But I wasn't sure I even wanted to know - hearing the truth about his daily life would only add to my terror the next time he had to leave. And I knew he would leave again. That's just what happened.

Angela bumped my knee again. "Bella?"

I shook my head, attempting to clear out the dark thoughts that had settled there. I should have been thrilled that he was coming home. He wouldn't be happy if I looked sad or scared when he arrived. "I'm fine," I replied softly, biting my lower lip between my teeth. "I just don't think I'm going to be able to handle it if he doesn't come home this time. It's been almost a year. I've missed him so much that I can hardly breathe any more - my chest is tight, like I'm suffocating." I sniffed, barely holding back the tears. "I just want him to come home to me. More than anything."

Angela nodded. "Well, if we hadn't had a moronic president that sent our boys to war, we wouldn't be in this position."

I glared at her. "Really, Ang? Are we gonna have this discussion right now?"

"I'll shut up, if that's going to make you feel better, but you know perfectly well how I feel about him being in the military. My opinions are so far to the left, I'm surprised that haven't fallen off the other side. But you're my best friend, Bella, so I'm going to let this go." Angela retorted, but there was no anger in her voice.

I rolled my eyes at her, all the same, furious with her for bring this subject up. I thought it was insensitive and I wanted to scream at her. "You couldn't have waited until another time for this?" I gestured around us. "You do realize why we're here, right? At the airport?" My tone was sarcastic, acidic. I needed to direct my anger at someone. "My boyfriend is overseas, risking his life day after day, up in the air in that F-18, doing God knows what, and you want to sit here and argue with me?"

Angela gaped at me. "I'm not saying that he's doing something wrong, I just don't agree with the reasons why the military was sent the Middle East to begin with. Most media outlets represented WMD as a monolithic danger, failing to adequately explain the differences between weapons programs and actual weapons or differentiate between chemical, biological, nuclear, and radiological weapons." I refused to look at her then, wrapping my arms around my chest. I focused my attention towards the gate, hoping, praying he would appear and I could finally stop thinking, stop fearing. I rolled my eyes when she continued to talk. "In 2006, Fox News reported the claims of two Republican lawmakers that WMDs had been found in Iraq, based upon unclassified portions of a report by the NGIC. Senator Rick Santorum claimed on the report that coalition forces had recovered approximately 500 weapons munitions. But then US House Armed Services Committee met to discuss the find, saying that they were leftovers, many years old, improperly stored or destroyed by the Iraqis. It was only that that many news agencies, reported the conclusions of the CIA that, based upon the investigation of the Iraq Survey Group, WMDs had yet to be found in Iraq."

Angela took a breath and I used the opportunity to interrupt her. "_Shut up, Angela_," I snarled, my tone icy and unforgiving. "If you can't be here as my friend, support me in this, and forget your own stupid, shitty opinions for just a few hours, then I want you to leave." A lump the size of a softball appeared in my throat and I could hardly speak around it. I choked on my tears, and I meant to say more, but the sobs that spilled from my lips prevented any more words.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Angela whispered. She moved towards me, wrapping her arms around my shaking frame. "I love you, sweetheart. I know how much you miss him." She rocked me slowly, murmuring soothing sounds in my ear, rubbing my back softly in an attempt to stop my seemingly endless waterworks.

The empty hole in my chest was wide open now, gaping and raw. I felt like every pore in my body was aching with the loss of him. I needed desperately for him to come home now, to fill up that hollow space with his body, his smile, his warmth, his love. I had been afraid for so long that I didn't know how to be anything else.

The tears finally slowed, but Angela kept her arms around me. The comfort felt nice. "So tell me how sexy he is in his uniform," She said, making me laugh, breaking the painful tension between us. "I've been dying to know what that amazing man looks like in his dress whites. I've overheard some of the girls in our psych class talking about him and how he 'could come rescue their nation' anytime he wanted." She laughed again, making air quotes with her fingers. "Apparently they saw the pictures you posted online before he left and now they can't stop talking about him." She wiggled her eyebrows at me. "Jessica Stanley is supremely jealous of your hot, deliciously sculpted specimen of a boyfriend, in case that improves your mood at all."

I barked out a harsh laugh. In a way, it almost did. "Jessica does her best to make everyone around her feel inadequate, so if my amazing sexy, drop dead gorgeous, perfection on two legs boyfriend gets her all twitterpated inside, then that just adds the excitement of it all, doesn't it?"

"Speaking of twitterpated," Angela murmured. I looked up at her, realizing that her eyes were no longer on me. I spun in my seat, suddenly anxious.

Coming towards us was a crowd of men in dress white Naval officer uniforms. My frantic eyes scanned each one, praying that the next one would be the face that I was looking for.

"Yeah, he can show me his weapon of mass destruction anytime he wants," came Angela's awed whisper behind me.

I laughed softly at her open gawking of the men as they walked closer. But I wasn't really listening. My heart was pounding so hard that I was almost convinced that it would break open my chest, spilling out all of my pent-up anxieties onto the floor for the world to see.

"Wait, scratch that," Angela gasped. "I've got a better idea." I wanted to turn and see the look on her face, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the men just barely 200 feet away. "He can be my weapon alright," her voice become deep, husky. "Weapon of Massive Orgasm…"

A loud laugh found it's way out of my throat this time. She always knew how to make me feel better. "A WMO, hmm, Angela?"

"Ooo, yes," she purred, her breathing heavy. Her finger tips drifted through her hair, down her jaw to her throat before she began to trace the lines of her collarbone. "_Massive Orgasm_," she emphasized for me, her tone dripping with sexual undertones.

"Easy there, killer," I warned her, the laughter still evident in my voice. "I'm sure that I could hook you up with someone in his squadron, if you're really interested." I heard the words come out of my mouth, but I hardly noticed I was speaking. And I also never heard her response, my thoughts racing faster than my brain could comprehend them. My eyes were still frantically searching, and the fear was quickly filling every crack and crevice in my body.

_Whereishewhereishewhereishe?_

That's all I could think. My body was vibrating - I was shaking, and it was almost painful. I needed him to be in that group, he _had_ to be there. I wouldn't survive otherwise. It had been too long since I had seen his beautiful face, touched his silky, hard body, held him so close that our heartbeats mimicked one another's, stared in his eyes so long that I drowned inside them….

My breath caught in my throat the moment his dark eyes met mine. His gorgeous bronze skin was stark against the white of his uniform, and the bright fabric hugged every lean, firm, hardened curve of his perfectly sculpted body. A smile tugged at the corner of his full lips as he took in the shocked expression on my face. That look broke the frozen hold on my body and I began to run.

I raced to him, to the man that had finally come home to me, to man that was, and would always be, the love of my life. I didn't hesitate to leap into his arms when he opened them, and I flung my arms around his neck, capturing his waist with my legs. He laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard. We spun in circles, and I was breathless with the nearness of his body. The smell of his skin was intoxicating, and I buried my face in his neck, inhaling the sweet, spicy scent of his skin.

_God, I missed him so much_.

He bent down carefully, and I reluctantly placed my feet on the floor again, my arms sliding down until my palms rested on his chest. He gently leaned his forehead to mine, his hot breath fanning my face. "Bells," he whispered, his voice husky, holding back all the emotion I knew was buried not far from the surface.

"Jake," I whispered back. "I've missed you."

He growled, a low rumbling deep in his chest. "You have no idea," he murmured softly.

His lips captured mine then, and I forgot how to breathe. The sounds, people, movement around us all disappeared, and it was just two of us. I hadn't forgotten how soft his full lips were. It was a simple kiss at first, his lips just grazing mine. But then my tongue escaped from behind my teeth, swiping along his bottom lip. He moaned into my mouth, and his hands slid to my shoulders, pulling my body closer to his.

The static was visible between us, the temperature rising despite the cold winter wind that blew through the automatic doors nearby. It may have been March in Seattle, but it felt like 1000 degrees in that airport baggage claim.

I thought I would faint with the onslaught on feelings that I couldn't quite recognize...

_Jacob. My Jacob. Finally in my arms._

I gasped, the air rushing out of my chest like a freight train. I pulled back, staring into his eyes, unable to move, unable to breathe. My pulse pounded in my eyes, deafening me to every sound but the gentle, steady beat of Jake's breath. But then my lips crashed forward, landing heavily onto his mouth. I covered his lips with mine, struggling to taste him, take in everything that he was. He leaned in, grasping the back of my neck with his hand, as if he were desperate to keep me right here forever.

It felt frantic, tragic and hopeless. It was a kiss that said everything about who we were and what we needed from each other. The one thing that could hold our lives together when nothing was going our way. My tongue grazed his lower lip and he opened his mouth, our tongues tangling in an impulsive and reckless way, attempting to devour one another before the moment was ruined and we could never get it back.

I clung to him, my hands frantically searching his body for a place to hold onto him, anxious to feel as much of him as I could. I kissed him harder and deeper, wanting the moment to never end. I felt the moment that Jacob responded, heard the rumbling deep within his chest, and he pulled me closer, like he was waiting until I was safe and secure before letting me go, if only for a moment.

My hands roamed his body, touching his chest, his arms, his shoulders, his jaw line, and his hair. I heard a little whimper, and I realized it was me - it sounded scared, unsure and yet suddenly aware that I was no longer alone. Jacob was here, he's got me, he's holding on and for the first time in so long, I don't feel like he's going to let go.

I still can't breath, aware that all of my air is caught inside my chest. But my body is so _alive_. My finger tips are tingling, and my toes are curled in such a way that I almost wonder if they'll stay that way forever. My skin is on fire, flaming, pulsing, and I want to drown in this fire, let it consume me, and I can feel the sweat beads on Jacob's neck.

His lips are soft and tender, rough and unyielding, primal and delicate, and like he's realizing nothing in his life has ever felt so right. His fingers tangle in my hair as he urges me to reveal every life long secret without ever having to say a word.

We pulled apart for a moment, breathless. I was drowning, falling and completely lost inside his blazing brown eyes, full of so much emotion that my heart fell apart within my chest. I couldn't stop myself from reaching for him again, and he accepted me, our lips clashing in a war of emotions that neither of us could find the words to express.

His free hand slid up my back, touching my aching soft skin through my thin shirt. Sparks filled the air and my flesh burned each time his fingertips met my body. I could feel his heat through our clothes and I so desperately wanted him to be touching more of me.

His tongue slipped inside of my mouth again, and he groaned at the taste of my tongue as it greeted him at the entrance of my lips. He was sweet and dark, revealing a side to his soul that I hadn't seen in so long. He slid away from my lips, running his mouth along my jaw line and up to my ears, nibbling at the delicate skin hiding behind my hair.

"Jake..." I whispered huskily against his hair. "I don't ever want this moment to end..."

He leaned back far enough to gaze into my eyes. "It won't," he whispered back. "I won't let it."

Jacob pulled me in again, desperate for one more chance to show me that he wasn't ever letting me leave again. His lips were harder this time, more fierce, and I felt the warmth spread through my body, and my groin ached. I pushed my hips against him, and his finger tips fluttered along my ribcage before he found my waist, his hands digging into my sides.

Breathless, I pulled away from him finally taking a moment to brush my wild hair away from my face. I realized that my breathing sounded like I had just finished running a marathon and I couldn't stop the little giggle that slipped out my mouth.

He gave me a shaky half smile and asked, "Are you laughing at me?"

I giggled again and shook my head. "No..." I gasped. "Not after that. Anyone that can kiss me like that doesn't deserve laughter." I gave him a small sexy grin. "They deserve..." I leaned in and gave him a small peck. "another..." I kissed him again, pulling his mouth closer to me. "...kiss."

He smiled, and his eyes darkened. I knew that look. What it meant. A shiver of anticipation slid down my spine. "Glad you feel that way," he murmured, his gaze traveling lower as it fell on my mouth, then my chest, and finally between my legs.

I blushed a little and twirled a piece of hair between my fingers. "Soo..."

Jacob's expression turned serious and he reached towards me, cupping my face in his hand and caressing my cheek with his thumb. I gave a little sigh of contentment and nestled my skin against his palm. "Bella..." he whispered. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Is it alright that... I'm scared?"

My breath whooshed out my lungs with a rush, and I didn't realize that I'd been holding it. "Yes," I whispered back. "I'm… scared too."

He brought his forehead back to mine, and we stood like that for a moment, letting the heat of the situation settle around us. I couldn't believe he was home. _My Jacob was home._ The feeling of elation that surrounded my heart was so huge that I felt like my skin would burst from it.

"Uh, Jake," I finally choked out. I licked my lips, and almost sighed when I still tasted him there. It sent a shudder through my body but I forced myself to concentrate. "I, uh, didn't know if your flight would be on time, so I…" I forgot what I was saying when his lips found my jaw line before sliding up to my ear. "Oh, shit," I murmured. His laugh was husky, deep, and told me that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. I pushed lightly on his chest, and when he moved back, I saw the playful flicker dance through his chocolate eyes. "I have… a hotel room-"

He didn't wait for me to finish. I laughed out loud as he scooped me up in his arms. There had been a crowd of people around us, and I blushed when I heard them cheer. "Enjoy your leave, Captain Black!" I heard a few men call after us, and my blush deepened. He laughed at my embarrassment and kissed me hard on the mouth. The cat calls increased and I smacked him playfully on the shoulder. He stopped long enough to pull his bag off the conveyor belt and carried me swiftly to the doors that led to short-term parking.

"Bye, Ang!" I called out, squirming his arms enough to turn and wave to her.

"Bye! Have fun!" She yelled back, a happy smile on her face. "I'll maybe see you in class this week?"

"Not a chance," came Jacob's loud retort, and she laughed, waving to us happily as he carried us out of her line of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember finding my car, driving to the hotel, checking in, or getting to the room. I felt like my mouth never left his skin, his hot hands traveling across my body. He was doing dangerous things to me, and the fog surrounding us was scorching, intense, and hung heavy on our skin. I couldn't see anything but his face, and I was pulled to him like a magnet, my every movement mirroring his. I couldn't hear anything but his soft, sweet breath, and my ears echoed with his _I love you's_. I couldn't feel anything but his body on mine, and the scent of his skin was making me crazy, and I couldn't ignore the part of me that just wanted to swallow him whole.

The fog abruptly vanished when I heard the slamming of a door. I blinked, and realized we were in the hotel room. "Jake-" I began, but my ability to speak was all but forgotten when his lips furiously claimed mine once more.

"Don't," he whispered fiercely. "Just _feel_."

I tossed the thoughts I had once considered important aside. My hands drifted to the shiny buttons on his jacket. My fingers were shaking as I fought with them, and once they were open, freeing his upper body from it's confines, he shrugged out of it, his tight white t-shirt following swiftly after.

I gasped as my eyes fell on the expanse of his chiseled chest, and I felt an itch in my finger tips to touch his hot skin. My lips found his darkened nipple and I heard a hiss of air slide through his clenched teeth. My palms trailed down his hard abs, my fingers tracing each groove I found there. I slowly moved south, my tongue enjoying every moment on his scorching body. I licked along the waistband of his pants, tasting the salt of sweat on his flesh, flicking my tongue along the deep V that welcomed me to travel lower.

"Bella…" he groaned, his voice catching on the _A_. His hands were clenched in my hair, anchoring me to his body. My lips moved deftly to the button I found, and he moaned again when I managed to open it without using my hands. "I don't know how you did that, but it was _unbelievably_ hot, so please tell me you haven't been practicing that on someone else's pants." He murmured, his fingertips dancing small circles on my scalp.

My laughter came out husky and deep with lust. "Of course not," I whispered along the band of the white underwear I found beneath his dress trousers. "No one could please me like you do." I licked along the hard ridge of his cock that was still hidden under the cloth of his underwear and I felt it when his body stiffened.

"Stop, please stop," his voice was strangled, and he tightened his grip on my hair. "I can't _take it_ Bells, please…"

I put my tongue back in my mouth, but I didn't move, allowing my hot breath to fill the space around his groin. "What do you want, then, Jacob?" I whispered. I was panting now, and I thought I would explode if I couldn't touch him some more.

He moved suddenly, surprising me. He reached down to grasp me under my arms, flinging me effortlessly back onto the bed. Jacob leaned over me, his upper body naked, pants undone. I shivered and I could feel my body reacting to his nearness. I was wet, dripping, and my body knew how badly it needed him inside me. His eyes glowed with love, with heat, with possessiveness. His gaze shouted "_Mine_." Instinctively, I raised my hips to his, grinding against his hardness. "What do you want, Captain Black?" I asked again, raising an eyebrow at him, a slow, sexy smile drifting across my lips. But a look of uncertainty flashed across his face, shocking me out of my sex induced haze. "What?" I said, suddenly concerned. I reached up to cup his face with my small hands. "What's wrong, baby?"

He blew out a sigh, looking almost embarrassed, despite our already compromising position. He looked away from my face and leaned down, his tongue tracing lines down my neck to where my shirt covered my heaving chest. "I want…" his lips swiped across my collarbone. "To _fuck_ you so bad, Isabella…." His words sent flashes of lightening straight to my groin and I moaned softly against his shoulder. "I… don't know how to be gentle right now," he whispered as his lips captured my earlobe. "I just need you, _so much_, but I don't want to hurt you… _it's been so long…_"

"_Just feel_," I breathed, repeating his own words back to him. He froze, for just a moment, and then the silence was broken.

A small scream escaped my lips as he yanked my shirt apart, scattering buttons in all directions. His mouth descended on my chest, his tongue attacking the nipples that were still hidden beneath my black lace bra. I leaned up and quickly pulled my arms from the now ruined shirt, and he used the opportunity to reach behind me and unclasped the hooks holding the last piece of cloth to my chest. I gasped when his mouth clamped down on my aching nipple, his fingers deftly rolling the other to a taut peak. "Oh God!" I cried out, my eyes slamming closed against the pleasure.

"Not quite, but pleased you think so," he murmured against my skin, and I managed a shaky laugh. With his mouth still attached to my trembling chest, he used his other hand to reach lower, skimming a large finger along my jeans to the seam that ran between my legs. I gasped again and my hips reacted, struggling to maintain the contact. He chuckled low in his chest. "Do you want me, Isabella?"

I groaned, as the sparks fell from his fingertips, igniting a raging fire in my stomach. "I love it when you call me Isabella…"

"_I know_," he whispered back. Those strong fingers moved quickly, unbuttoning my pants and lowering my zipper. He leaned back, and slipped down my pants, quickly bringing my panties with it. As soon as they cleared my feet, he tossed them away, bringing his hands back to my body. He brought his middle finger to my dripping wet lips, and he sucked in a breath. "_God_ Bells_…_ you're _so_ wet_…_"

I spread my legs for him and watched as his eyes turned black and that look came over his face that men have when they realize what their woman is waiting for. It was deep and dark, anxious and lustful, primal and exotic, and it screamed of the things he couldn't wait to do to me. My breath hitched in my throat and I couldn't speak. His body needed to possess me so that his heart could begin to heal the hole the violence he saw had created there, when he was so far away. I understood it. I felt it too. And I knew in that moment that he needed me far more than I needed him - there were darker things in his eyes than just lust. Things that I couldn't begin to imagine. Things that a man like Jacob should never have to see.

I watched his body, the muscles rippling under his skin. I didn't know when he had taken off his pants, but now he was completely naked. He kneeled on the bed in front of me, his body proud, hard, erect, and I wanted to worship him like the god I thought he was. But he seemed frozen, unsure, unaware. "I love you, Jacob Black," I whispered softly.

It broke him from his reverie, and his body rushed down to meet mine, to claim me as his in a whole new way. His large hands gripped the underside of my knees, pulling my body towards his hips. His hands slid down to capture my ass, gripping it firmly, but never enough to hurt. He lifted me up to him, placing his hardness at my entrance, and I squirmed, crying out, desperate for him. He looked into my eyes, one more time, as if to remind me how much he loved me, before he plunged deep within me in one hard stroke.

A scream tore from my lips, and my head thrashed from side to side. It had been so long since I had felt this _full_. "OH, God, Jacob!" I moaned, pushing my hips against his, longing for him to continue.

His breath came out in a groan, and he slid out of me slowly before slamming back in. "Jesus Christ, Bells…" his voice came out in gasps, and he choked on his words as he fought the sexual desires of his body. "You are so warm, so wet, so _tight_…"

My fists came down on the mattress, gripping the white sheets. I needed something to hold on to. His fingers dug deeper into the flesh of my ass and he pulled out again. I waited for his re-entry, but he stopped, his eyes on mine again. I waited, but then a slow smile crossed his face.

I knew what he wanted. "_Please_…" I whimpered, my hips trembling in his hands. "God, Jake - Please!"

"Please what…?"

My eyes rolled back into my head, and I licked my lips, desperate and pleading. "Damnit, Jake - please, fuck me!"

"Your wish is my command, honey," was his dark reply. His hands released my waist then and I fell back to the soft mattress, only to be surprised when he grabbed my hands, pinning them over my head. "I want to watch your body when you come on my dick," he growled.

I almost came right then.

Moans ripped from my throat as he pushed back into me, deeper than before. He slid out, thrust back in. He repeated his steps, and my legs reach around his back, pulled him closer and further inside me. He was massive and I knew my insides were stretched around him, and my body shook as his strokes touched every part of me. His body was harder, slicker, than I remembered. I struggled against his weight on my hands, desperately wanting to touch him, but he held fast. His eyes were open, watching my chest heave from his thrusts, bouncing in the rhythm of our bodies. Our skin slapped together, and the echoes of it surrounded us.

I was practically crying from pleasure, and I couldn't stop the screams that were pouring from my mouth. I heard myself begging him, pleading with him to fuck me harder, faster. Grunts fell from his lips as his body deftly worked mine, and I felt that familiar tingling building between my legs. He looked back up into my face and I knew that he knew it too.

Jacob released my hands then and I reached up to his face, pulling him down to me. His lips ravaged mine, and he groaned when I caught his lower lip between my teeth. It was rough, delicious, and I knew there would be time for love-making.

_Later_.

This was now.

Our moment.

"Is it good, Isabella?" he gasped into my ear. "Am I going make you come?"

"Oh, Jake!" I whispered, shuddering around him as the dirty words reached my ears. He raised the angle of his hips, just slightly, and he pulled half-way out of me, the head of him finding my sweet spot. His movements slowed to millimeters, and my back arched, fists clenched hard on the sheets. "OH, GOD!" His large body was hardly moving but every touch rocked deep inside my core and I felt myself close the edge, to the place where only Jacob could take me. I was trembling, my body on fire, and I let my mouth fall open, the pants coming quickly from my lungs.

With his one hand now free, I felt it slide down my body. His fingers ghosted down my quivering stomach to the place where our bodies were joined. With a flick of one large finger, he found the bundle of nerves there, and I screamed, my body clenching around him. His mouth found mine, and I gave him my orgasm, bucking my body against his as he resumed his fierce thrusts, burying his heavy member deep within me over and over and over.

He pounded into me, the bed rocking heavily against the wall with his movements. I didn't hold back, crying out my approval of his efforts as my nails scraped down his perfect back, no doubt leaving marks that would bleed. I arched into him, pulling him closer to me, almost never wanting it to end, afraid of what would happen afterwards.

His pace became faster, and he lost his rhythm, and I knew he was close. "Ah, damnit, Jake!" I cried out, and I felt the waves building in my stomach again. "Oh, God… Jake, I'm - uh, gonna…" I lost my voice then, giving into the fierceness of his body.

His fingers dug into my hips and he plunged deeper, harder, and I felt his body shudder. He groaned out his orgasm, and the warmth of it spread through my abdomen, his release causing my own, and we rode the waves together, screaming out our pleasure for one another.

He fell heavily against me, his forehead coming to rest on my shoulder. Our bodies were slick with sweat and I felt his skin trembling. I could barely move, so overwhelmed with the staggering mountain of emotions that he had created inside my body, but I managed to trail my fingers delicately over his sculpted shoulder blades, feeling as the goose bumps rose in the wake of my touch.

I didn't move when I felt the cool, salty, wet drops fall from his eyes onto my shoulder. He kissed my skin where they landed, and I felt him shudder, my own eyes filling. I couldn't believe this beautiful man was _mine_.

Jacob leaned back then, pushing his upper body away from mine using the strength of his arms. He cleared his throat once, twice, and swallowed thickly before he could finally speak. "You know I'm not so good with words, and looking at you right now, it's hard to think of anything except how beautiful you are. It's the exact same thought I had the first time that I met you. We were just kids then - we didn't know any better. But from that moment on – I knew in some way that you were always with me. There were more then a few times when I thought that I had lost you – and now I know that I never have to feel that way again. Because you are always here-" He tapped his chest, right over his heart. "And I know that we will never lose that. I am grateful to you, everyday, for loving me. And I hope to prove that to you every day for the rest of our lives. I love you, and I always will."

I smiled at him and I thought my heart would burst from pure joy as the beauty of his words and our lovemaking settled over my body. I felt like liquid, languid and heavy in his arms. He _had_ to know that I felt the same way, didn't he? I started to open my mouth, but he placed his finger gently against it. "Sshh, love…" he whispered. "Don't speak."

He slid out of me then, and I momentarily felt lost without the warmth of his body in mine. He moved his large arms underneath me, cradling me against his chest like I was nothing more than a small child. With ease, he carried me to the bathroom, setting me down only long enough to turn on the water to the shower and adjust it so that it was a comfortable temperature. He scooped me up again and we entered the shower together, his lips meeting mine once more. "You took care of me, Bells…" he said gently, nuzzling my cheek with his. "Now let me take care of you."

Jacob set me carefully down again, placing me until the gentle stream of warm water. I watched him through the water as he reached for some soap, lathering it up quickly between his large palms. He started at my shoulders, massaging the now sore muscles there, and down my chest where he ran his bubble filled fingers over my tight nipples. I gasped, and my head fell back. He cupped my breasts tenderly and the combination of slick soap and his warm hands was almost overwhelming. Jacob's fingers moved south, his loving caresses gracing across my flat stomach.

I giggled when he dipped into my bellybutton, swirling it there, and he smiled back at me. He reached up again, this time his hands sliding down my arms, kneading the bubbles between our fingers. "I love you," I whispered.

He leaned down to meet my lips, cupping my ass with his soapy hands, and my skin glided across his, slick with bubbles. I gasped in his mouth, reveling in the sensation of my body against his, the soap that negated the friction between us. "I love you too," he murmured against my lips. I could feel his smile - I didn't need to open my eyes.

I swatted him playfully. "Are we in here to shower or play, Captain Black?" His eyes dilated and swirled with that masculine blackness that was just so _Jacob_ and the air in my lungs got caught in my throat. But I didn't need him to reply in words because it was in that moment that his soapy palms left mine and made their final journey to the place between my legs. His gaze never moved from my face as he caressed me softly. I almost asked him to stop, never wanting his scent to be washed from my body.

"Don't worry, honey," he said, practically reading my mind. He leaned into me, his mouth grazing my ear. "There will be plenty of that." His pitch dropped, and the huskiness of it told me everything he was about to do to me. My body began to quiver and I was worried by legs would give out.

He moved me back underneath the warm water, and his mouth captured mine again. But this time was sweet, loving, as if the rough part of him was still wrapped up in the cotton sheets in the bedroom. He stroked my skin, moving across every part of my body, carefully rinsing away the bubbles.

By the time he was finished, I was wound so tight I thought that I would explode. "Jake," I pleaded softly. I was trembling.

He chuckled at my urgency. "It's ok, beautiful," he soothed me, nudged at my lips with his own. "We have all night."

I melted into his warm body, wrapping my small arms around his endless shoulders. My hands traveled down his back, feeling the indentations of the scratches I had made earlier. My fingers froze and I heard him laugh again. "I love that you marked me, Bella," he said, his tone full of unsaid things. "I want the world to know that I'm yours."

I sighed, sagging against him. "You always know the right thing to say to me, Jake."

He moved back away from me suddenly, gripping my cheeks between his hands. "I am not just saying what you want to hear, Isabella," he growled at me. "I love you with all that I am. The things I say to you are _real_ and from the bottom of my heart."

I gaped at him, swallowing hard against the knot in my throat. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"Don't be sorry, Bells," he whispered. "Just show me how much you love me…"

I shook my head, overwhelmed by his love and his body and the steam in the shower. "Jacob…" I began. I cleared my throat, praying to find the words.

Jacob found the soft, hollow point in the front of my throat with his lips, massaging it gently with his tongue. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…" I whispered back breathlessly. "And… um…"

"Yeah?" Jacob mumbled, catching her ear between his teeth, nibbling lightly.

"I take it no more talking?" I finally managed to choke out, the rubbery feeling returning in my legs.

He caught my lips with his own, dragging me out from underneath the water. Without removing his mouth from mine, he turned off the shower and pulled me up into his arms again. We somehow made it back to the bed and fell back against the sheets, still wet from the shower, but no longer caring. He manipulated my body so that it was above his, pulling our hips into alignment, tangling his large hands in my damp hair. He kissed me passionately, finding my tongue inside my mouth, like he was relishing the fact that we still kissed like we did in high school.

Feeling the intensity of the body heat between us seemed to overwhelmed him and finally, breathless and trembling, the only thing he could think of to say was: "No more talking."


	3. Chapter 3

_I've posted a O/S on my profile that was from the sequel I wrote to this ficlet but never finished. It's just some fun sexiness. Go take a look! :-)_

_And I usually don't do this, but I got a guest review on a O/S that I just posted that massively annoyed me. I hate rude guest reviews - if you're going to be rude, at least be grown up to be direct about it. I just felt like the comments made really needed addressed._

_This is the review:_ Bella sure sounds like a s*** here please let it be a one shot. Homecoming: WMO is great, this will just ruin it.

_Number 1) Bella and Jake had stranger sex. You identifying Bella as the "slut" continues the ridiculous social construct of slut-shaming. If you wanna say it was slutty behavior, fine - it was. But they BOTH did it. That would make BOTH of them promiscuous. And so what, anyway?!_

_Number 2) You don't have the context to determine whether or not this would have "ruined" the sequel, because you don't know how I used it. For your information, it was a short story that Bella emails Jake when he returns to active duty that she writes for him as a "sexy" gift, you judgmental turd._

_If you're going to make those kinds of comments to me, don't bother reading. I don't need that. I hope you read this, and realize that I'm fine if you STOP READING RIGHT NOW. I'm not in the mood for childish antics like that. I'd rather lose a reader than deal with negativity for something that's supposed to be fun._

_GROW UP._

_- end rant -_

_Thank you to those of you awesome people who've reviewed this so far. I've also posted some links for graphics for this story and the O/S on my profile too. _

* * *

I moved my lips away from his, planting soft kisses on his jaw, down his ear to his neck, making his impressive chest my tongue's new playground. I covered his rippling pecs with long licks, swirling around his taut nipple. He didn't make a sound, but I noticed when his fingers wound their way into the sheets. I smiled, but didn't say anything. Instead, I took that nipple carefully between my teeth, then ran my tongue over it again. Jacob's arms tensed. I moved to the other side of his chest and repeated my movements. He trembled slightly but still did not make a sound. I was _determined_ to win this battle.

Apparently he hadn't been kidding when he said '_No more talking.'_

This was a game I was quite familiar with, one we had played many times before. I _hated_ losing, because of course, he was then more firmly convinced of his sexual prowess. Not that he had anything to be concerned about. Jacob couldn't have made my body dance better if I'd have freaking strings attached to it, like some over-sexualized marionette.

So I continued my loving tour of his upper body as my mouth made it way to his delicious abs. Using my fingers and tongue, I traced each defined hollow, massaged his hot skin lovingly. I paused when I came to the deep V that led to his groin. My finger drew delicate lines in that delicious groove, pleased when I saw his muscles tense, fighting the natural reaction of his body to rise to attention. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He didn't meet my eyes, his gaze woodenly focused on the ceiling. _Well, I know how to change that,_ I thought, an amused expression crossing my face.

I'd had my own share of victories in this strange battle of ours. He believed that my sexual ego had grown to astronomical proportions, but mostly, I was just supremely happy with the idea that I could make a man like Jacob satisfied in the bedroom. I didn't count myself in the group with the pretty ones and it never ceased to amaze me how he never noticed the stares that followed him wherever he went.

I lowered my face back to his waist, my tongue finding that spine tingling V this time. I licked it slowly, languidly, my tongue flat and soft. I traced the line back and forth, relishing in the idea of where it would lead next. His body quivered beneath me, the skin jumping under the careful attentions of my mouth. I kissed it then, gently, following the indentation as it drifted lower, then back up the other side. When I reached the end of his hip, I opened my lips, nipping against the bone with my teeth. His pelvis responded with a significant jerk, and a giggled escaped me.

I peeked up at him through my eyelashes. Jacob's breathing was _definitely_ faster.

_Hah._

I followed the curve of his hip to his thigh, licking, sucking and nibbling my way closer to his groin. The spastic movements of his waist made me smile but I carefully avoided touching him where I knew he wanted it most. I dragged my tongue in the space between his sac and his thigh. I heard him suck in a breath, but still no sound.

_Damnit._

I switched to the other side and repeated the movement. No gasping this time, but I did hear a faint, gurgling sound deep in his throat. I huffed a breath of hot air against the sac in front of my face, my lips so close another millimeter and I would have touched him. The delicate skin tightened, and his member jumped. I laughed as it came perilously close to smacking me in the forehead.

But still no words. And he had yet to touch me.

I scrunched up my forehead, frowning at him even though I knew he was purposefully not looking at me. This was always an entertaining game the two of us played, but he almost _always_ folded by now, desperate to feel my mouth on him.

_Hmmm._

New tactic.

I leaned over him, one hand on each hip, my mouth hovering just about his tip. I saw him grin in my peripheral vision. I almost laughed - he thought I was giving up.

_Oh no._

That would take _all_ the fun out of it.

I opened my mouth wide, and I do mean _wide_, carefully covering my teeth with my lips. I slowly lowered myself in a push-up position. I straightened my neck, and deliberately slid down his dick…

_Without touching him at all._

I breathed out through my mouth heavily, focusing all the air in my lungs to swirl around him, panting viciously to simulate the warmth of my body without the physical contact. Once I had moved as far down as I could without grazing his skin against my tongue, I begin the return journey, avoiding the silky heat of his throbbing flesh. I could almost _hear_ it pulsing and if I hadn't been so determined to beat him at his own game, I might have laughed.

I licked around the base of him where his cock met his stomach as slow as humanly possible. When I finished the circle, I moved downward, dragging my tongue in a deliberate line down the delicate seam in his sac and I opened my mouth again, cupping it in between my lips and sucked in gently.

"_God damnit, Bells,_" a curse slipped from Jacob's lips and he reached up to roughly grasp my hair. "You _win_, alright?"

I leaned up, placing my hand behind my ear like I hadn't heard him. "I'm sorry, what was that, again?"

He groaned. "You heard me, you evil sex wench."

He tugged on my hair, pulling me back down to his groin, but I resisted, determined to make him grovel. "I did hear you. And what do I win?"

His upper body shuddered and he lifted his face to look me. The shadowy blackness in his eyes made me gasp. "Whatever you want, _alright?_ Just…" his head flopped back on the bed in frustration. "_Please_."

"Well, since you said please," I murmured, and swiftly lowered my mouth, taking as much of him as I could in one solid stroke, clenching my lips tightly, sliding my tongue along the underside of him. I straightened my neck and remembered to breathe through my nose, he was just _that_ big. His gurgling sound made a reappearance and I was happy to know that my skills hadn't gotten rusty in the time he'd been away.

"_Christ…_" Jacob ground out through gritted teeth, and his fingers constricted in my hair. I reveled in the delicate pain and pulled my lips back up, sucking in carefully to create a solid seal around his searing flesh. His hips jerked involuntarily and I took my mouth away from him long enough to give him a giant grin.

One eye opened and he managed a strangled chuckle. "Proud of yourself?"

"Damn straight," I responded haughtily.

"Smug, hmm?" He growled. I squealed as he flipped me over, sliding one of his huge fingers inside me before I even had the chance to be surprised. "I'll show you smug."

My eyes flew open at the sudden sensations between my legs and I shuddered. "Jesus, Jake…" I cried.

I could feel him smile against my delicate skin. And it tickled, in a dangerously sexual kind of way. _So Jacob_. "That will teach you to tease me, little girl," he murmured.

His tongue flicked out, sliding through the lips of skin, up into the small nub that was buried there. I arched my hips towards him, my back rising up off the bed. Another finger entered me, and I felt my skin stretch around him. His tongue swirled around that bundle of nerves and I almost came unglued. "I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I struggled to get the words out as he began to move his hand, pumping in and out of me.

"Oh, babe," he whispered against my skin. "It's going to take _a lot_ more than that to get you what you want…"

"W-what moooore do you wa-want?" My entire body was trembling, and it was that quick, I was so close. That's how well he knew my body. He made me _that_ hot.

"Tell me…" he breathed. "Tell me how much you want it…"

"Oh, uh, _God!_" I hissed as he flattened his tongue against me and licked _very_ deliberately from the spot where his fingers still massaged me to the top of my mound.

"_God,_ Bells," his voice was awed, and sounded positively drunk with sex. I could practically feel his dark eyes burning into my skin. "I love it when your pussy is bare like this. I can hardly keep from fucking you right now. Please tell me you did this _just_ for me."

_As if I would ever consider anyone else_. He was practically a demi-god - who was he kidding?

I groaned and ran my hands across the top of his head, almost frustrated with his closely cropped hair that I usually found incredibly sexy, desperately missing the days when his hair was so long that I could tangle my hands in it. A handle would have been _so_ helpful right now. His dirty talk was _such_ a turn-on to me, and he _fucking_ knew it.

_Damn him._

"I hate you," I muttered, attempting to control my eyes as they rolled around desperately in their sockets and failing miserably.

"Oh yeah?" he murmured back, slowly withdrawing his fingers from me. I looked down at him in utter disappointment only to find that he was sucking on them, his eyes watching me with that painfully sexy gaze.

"_Yes_," I reiterated firmly. I _had_ to shift my eyes from his face. I _couldn't_ look at him if he was going to stare at me that way. I gripped the sheets tightly in my fists as those large fingers traced tiny circles along the shaky skin of my inner thighs. He stroked the place where my legs met, carefully avoiding the spot I wanted him to touch most.

"Paybacks are a bitch, Bells," he taunted from his position between my legs. "Tell me what I want to hear, and maybe we can discuss continuing our-" his tongue touched me again and I twitched. He laughed. "_activities,_" he emphasized, wiggling his eyebrows meaningfully.

I sighed. "No."

"No?" he replied, his eyes never leaving mine as he brought his mouth to me again, his tongue flat and soft, licking my lips all the way up to that small bundle of nerves, where he proceeded to flick it gently. "Are you sure?" He mumbled between touches.

I groaned. "God, Jacob, please…."

"Please _what?_" he asked. That man just _loved_ to make me beg. His breath was hot on my skin and I squirmed, trying to ease the ache that weighed so heavily on my groin. "No, no, Bells… you don't get to come until I say so…"

"_Not fair_," I squeaked out. I slammed my eyes shut. I _hated_ it when he beat me at this game. I took several deep breaths, doing everything I possibly could to ignore the soft caresses of his fingers so that I could finally say what I needed to and he would _stop_ torturing me. "Jake… please… I _need_ you… I _want_ you…" I loved how exquisitely dirty he made me feel, and yet so damn sexy at the same time. I fought off the blush that threatened to overtake my body. "Make me come, Jacob," I ordered, forcing my head off the bed and looked right into my eyes.

His eyes were on fire, blazing with chocolate flames I knew that _I_ had started. That inferno_,_ that ferocity, that sexuality, that heat, that sensuality, that love -

it was _mine_.

it was _his_.

_Ours._

His body rose, his lips plunged to my face, capturing my mouth roughly, demanding that I respond. And I did, wholeheartedly, wrapping my arms securely around his neck, pulling him so close I wished I could permanently crawl inside of him and live there so he could never leave me again.

I felt the salty tears on my cheeks and I didn't even know if they were mine or Jacob's. But it almost didn't matter. Either way, they were mine. Either way, they were his. We belonged to each other, connected closer than puzzles pieces. He didn't just fit perfectly against my body - he fit perfectly _inside_ me, in a way that was much, much more than physical.

It was like the spiritual imprinting of one entity to another. It was sheer excellence, a flawlessness that only two soul mates could ever understand. He was meant to be mine just as much as I had been meant for him. I couldn't ever again imagine a moment when I wouldn't think of him, dream of him, miss him, love him.

I cried out against his tongue as it massaged mine, and his fingers dipped inside my again, diving knuckle deep into my wetness. His index finger curled deep within me, rubbing smoothly along that one _sweet_ spot, and that was all it took.

Before I knew what happened, he swiftly replaced his fingers with something much bigger. "_JACOB!_" I sobbed his name and rocked against him, desperate to feel every square inch of his body. I felt the pull and tug of our hips together, moving rhythmically in that dance that only lovers know, clinging to each other with a passion that only heaven could have created. Our bodies sang, creating a melody that no one else could ever master. Our arms wrapped tangled, holding the other tightly in the most intimate embrace. Our mouths never left each other, sharing the oxygen we needed to feed our souls.

And he loved me. Tenderly. Sweetly. Wonderfully. Thoroughly. _Completely._

I shattered, an intense climax that I couldn't begin to describe, the waves of fire consuming my insides, licking up my ribcage to my heart, where it smoldered, carefully branding the name of the only man that would ever possess every single moment of my existence.


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't know how I missed posting last weekend, but here ya go! :-)**

* * *

It felt like he was all around me, surrounding me, consuming me, devouring my entire body whole. I was becoming him, and he was becoming me. I could not tell where he ended and I began - only that we were one mind, one body, one soul. Our hearts had found one another, rhythmically syncing with the power of our union. I felt like I was adrift in a sea of passion and that he was my only anchor.

I gripped his arms, my fingers digging into his biceps, and I was shaking so much that my thighs could barely keep their hold on his plunging hips. I couldn't hold back the continuous cries that were ripped from my throat, and he covered my mouth with his, accepting my sobs of gratitude with his lips while breathlessly giving me his in return.

I was burning alive, the flames beginning between my legs and spreading outward, singeing off the heavy weight of loneliness that had accumulated during Jacob's absence. I felt the dead flesh that I had been carrying to hide the pain as it set ablaze, floating away on a cloud of ash and disappearing as Jacob filled up my senses with his fire. I was overflowing with him and he made me frantic, wanting more of him, all of him.

Then I heard him call out my name, his large frame shuddering, trembling, and I knew the moment that he let go, allowing his orgasm to completely drown him and overtake his body. I accepted his release, craving the very essence that was Jacob. With one final gasp, he collapsed against me, our breathing labored. I was vibrating, feeling so overwhelming _alive_.

I felt him chuckle against my shoulder. "Are you trying to kill me, honey?"

I managed a laugh. "I was about to ask you the same thing."

He kissed my sweaty collarbone. "Was it just me, or was that exceptionally…. Intense?"

I blew out a breath, feeling the power of our lovemaking settle into my bones. "No," I replied softly. "That was intense."

And it had been. I felt that the connection between us was more solidified than ever before. I almost believed that a part of him had permanently attached itself inside my body. Our bond was real, and it was true, and incredibly unchangeable.

He rolled onto his back on the bed beside me, intertwining our fingers. I would have turned to cuddle him closer, but I wasn't sure if function had returned to my limbs yet, so I thought that perhaps I would wait a few moments before attempting to embarrass myself by moving.

I wanted to relax into the post-coital haze, enjoying every possible bit of time we had together, but that thought alone triggered the reality of the situation.

The glow of our love-making quickly vanished as I realized that this wasn't forever. That he would be leaving again, and I wanted to cry.

_Damnit!_ Couldn't forget about _that_, now could we?

I must have made some sad sounding whimper, because Jacob whipped around, pulling on me until our bodies faced one another, suddenly cradling my face in his hands. "Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" His frightened eyes roamed my body frantically, searching for some unintended mark that was that cause of my pain.

My heart clenched at the desperation in his eyes. I sighed and looked away from his gaze. I knew these moments wouldn't last forever but I was silently cursing myself for not letting him have this time of normalcy for just a little longer. I bit my lip, still afraid to look at him. "It's just… I mean… I wish that…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

He studied me for a second longer before skimming one large hand down the side of my body to rest on my hip. His fingers kneaded against my skin and I scooted closer to him, dreading that soon the time would come for him to remove it for several months. He smiled at me gently, and it knew the gesture was meant to sooth me. "So tell me about Charlie. You mentioned he's dating Sue Clearwater?"

I returned his smile the best I could, grateful to have a man that knew me so well. "Yeah, I guess so. Charlie's not the talkative type, so now that I don't live at home I don't hear too much about his day to day activities. But between Forks and La Push, no one can keep a secret. They try and avoid gossip by going to Port Angeles or by staying at home." I rolled my eyes. "But he seems to forget that a police car outside of someone's house is slightly conspicuous."

Jacob laughed, and slid his hand down my leg to hitch my knee up on his hip. My skin felt warm with the proximity of his naked body, but all I wanted was to be close to him. Now that we had shared a few physical moments, I knew that both Jacob and I craved something else from one another - emotional intimacy.

"And your classes?"

"Everything's going well. I'm taking statistics, anatomy and of course, a psych class." I paused, wondering if he would be receptive to questions about his everyday life.

He noticed my hesitation and his eyebrows drifted together briefly before I realized that I had waited too long to continue. I opened my mouth but he shook his head before the words even began to form in my brain. "Tell me about your psych class."

I frowned slightly but quickly wiped it away before he could see it. "Um… it's Forensic Psychology… it mixes psychology with law and criminology. It's actually very interesting." I wrinkled my nose. "I mean, the whole sex offender treatment concept is disturbing to me, but the profiling part is intriguing."

"Profiling?" Jacob asked, his expression portraying puzzlement.

I wasn't stupid though, and neither was he. We both knew that he was avoiding the conversation I'd been waiting to have with him for six months, but I answered his question anyway. "Psychological profiling is a method of suspect identification which seeks to categorize a person's mental and emotional characteristics, as well as personality signatures, which are typically manifested in things done or left at the crime scene." I wrinkled up my forehead and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I think that's what the book said."

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss me on the nose. "Leave it to my genius to memorize things from her textbook."

I smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Hey, we can't all be fighter pilots, now can we?"

His body froze next time mine and I immediately regretted mentioning the Navy, but I also didn't apologize - I needed to him to talk to me about this _sometime_, and I guess now was a good of a time as any. I focused my attention on the bedspread, pulling absently at a loose thread. I could hear him breathing, and it was a little faster than usual, which meant that he was thinking very hard about what I had just said.

Yes, Billy told me not to push the subject, but after 4 years at the Naval Academy in Annapolis, and 3 years of flight training, I was about to go bat-shit crazy out of my mind if he didn't start talking to me. His extended absences had driven me back to school 3 times - I mean, here I was working on a Criminal Psychology degree after getting a Bachelors in Cultural Anthropology _and_ a MBA. If I couldn't be with Jacob, immersing myself in my education seemed like the second best option. It felt like half the professors at SU knew me by name at this point, and if he didn't come home soon, I might as well just move back into the dorms because I didn't think I'd ever been leaving campus again.

When I couldn't take the silence anymore, I finally said, "Look, Jake… I'm proud of you. I'm amazed by your talent and your skills and your drive and your ambition. _Everyday_. I tell anyone that will listen that my boyfriend is a fighter pilot and I do it with a giant grin on my face. You have one of the most dangerous and thrilling jobs in the whole world, and personally, I fucking love it when you wear that damn uniform. You might as well walk in the door wearing a massive light-up 'fuck me, please' sign." I pointed out to him, earning me a Cheshire cat grin from the sexiest man I've ever seen in my life and I was momentarily distracted by his devastating smile.

He poked me in the side and I giggled, snuggling closer to him, but while still managing to maintain eye contact. "But I miss you, Jake. I miss you everyday. And when you're gone, I feel like a huge piece of me is gone too. I don't want you to feel guilty and I don't want you to think that I can't handle my feelings like a big girl, because I can." His dark eyes softened and as much as it made me want to kiss him, I managed to clear my throat and continue talking. "But when you don't talk to me, when you don't share what's going on in your head, I wonder how much of yourself you're allowing the Navy to claim…"

My voice trailed off then. I hated being emotionally vulnerable with Jake, especially because I was worried he'd blame himself for my sadness and his conscience tended to be unforgiving with things like that.

Jacob's fingers tugged on my chin, bringing my face back to his. "Bella," his voice was firm. "I love you with every part of me, but the things I see…" That darkness hovered in the back of his eyes, and my breath caught in my throat as I imagined the violent things he kept hidden there. "I don't want to contaminate you with those memories." He squeezed me closer to his body. "You are so precious, innocent and beautiful to me that the thought of you seeing what I've seen makes me sick inside. I would never forgive myself if I poisoned your mind like that. You don't deserve it."

I wiggled in his arms until I could throw my arms around his neck, pulling his face very close to mine. "Captain Jacob Ephraim Black." His eyebrows rose at the use of his full name. "I _love_ you. Everything about you. And if I'm ever going to be a good wife and support system for you, you _need_ to start telling me about your life. I know that I may not understand everything, but you still need to tell someone. And let me tell you what, it's _going_ to be me."

It started with a small smile, but quickly grew into the most giant grin I had ever seen. "_Wife_?" He whispered softly, the excitement evident in his voice.

I blushed, furiously. "You know what I meant." I shuttered foolishly.

He laughed and kissed me hard on the mouth. "_God_, I love you so much it hurts."

"I love you too," I whispered in reply, allowing his mouth to recapture mine. _God_, his lips were amazing. Breathless, and most completely involuntarily, I pulled back from him. "I wasn't finished," I gasped between the pants of air that puffed out of my throat. "I want _you_ to talk now."

"_Talk_?" He answered suggestively, his dangerous lips nibbling my sensitive earlobe.

I gave a slight moan but pushed him a few inches back. "As much fun as I have when we're naked together," he grinned and I shot him a look. "I really do want to talk."

He chuckled and nodded slowly. "I know we have to talk, Bells. I know we do. It's not just easy for me."

"I know, babe," I responded reassuringly. "If it helps, start from the beginning, even if I already know that part of the story." I rubbed my fingers gently across his chest. "Maybe we can… build up to it."

He gave me a playful groan. "I guess this is what I get for being with a woman with 3 college degrees." He smiled at me to remind me that he was just kidding, but I would have known that anyway. "Ok. So… the beginning." His brows drew together and I waited while he thought. "Well… first there was Annapolis, where I got my first commission, which was an excruciating 4 years away from you…" Jacob's eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "Thank God for phone sex." I laughed at him. But then he looked confused. "But you already know this part. Are you sure you want me to say it anyway?"

I nodded. "Some therapists use it as a part of talk therapy."

"Oh geez," he winced, his eyes closing. "You're shrinking me now?"

"No!" I replied, laughing. "I'm not a psychologist. I'm just trying to help!"

"I know," he sighed. "I just feel stupid telling you shit that you already know."

"It's fine!" I reassured him. I kissed him gently, quickly, hoping to avoid another distraction. It worked this time, which was rare.

Jacob was _always_ distracting me.

_Hot uniform._

_Naked Jacob._

_Ugh!_

Stop it, brain! The previous 2 orgasms weren't enough?

_Geez._

I blinked and realized his eyes were focused on my mouth, but I cleared my throat and he looked back up into my eyes, a grin forming on his lips. "Sorry. Anyway. Then I had to go to my IFS, API and Primary Flight Training in Florida. Another horrendous 2 years away from you. I was so thankful you took some time away from school that last summer to come and stay in Milton and visit me at Whiting Field. And I hated Florida. It was so damn humid there I thought I was gonna have swamp balls until the day I died." I rolled my eyes at him and he grinned mischievously again, which made me happy. I would do anything to see my man smile. "Then advanced training." He groaned and buried his face in my shoulder. "After that summer with you, I was beyond pissed about having to go to combat training. But, _God_, Bells… being in the air like that… it was one of the biggest adrenaline rushes of my life. To have that kind of speed, that kind of power, was mind blowing, and it reminded me why I went into the Navy to begin with. It's like connecting with God, that high in the atmosphere. Nothing could touch me up there - I was free, and I felt unstoppable. Every time I landed I couldn't wait to go up again." He paused, and I saw his jaw tighten in grief. "It's the closest I can ever remember being to my mom… and there were days I almost refused to come down." His voice cracked. "I miss her so much."

I wrapped myself around him then, holding this strong man close to me, wishing I could take all of his pain away. The death of his mother so early in life had devastated him and I'd always struggled with what to say to him about it. So I said the only thing I could think of - "I love you."

His grip around me tightened and his face moved to mine, his lips wet with the salt of his tears. "Please, Bells…" came his choked whisper. "Make love to me."

Without a word, I rolled over him, coming to rest with my hips aligned to his. I stroked him gently, keeping my eyes locked on his face, though his eyes were closed tight against his internal pain. I eased myself onto him, knowing from past experiences how much bigger he felt in this position. As I lowered down inch by inch, he slowly opened his eyes, and I saw now that they were full of love instead of heartache.

When my pelvis touched his hips, I bent at the waist to kiss him. It was careful and tender, my palms resting on his chest. And he kissed me back, ever so sweetly. I couldn't stop my tongue as it eased from my mouth to touch his lower lip.

_God_, he tasted good.

I couldn't seem to stop kissing him, so I scooted my knees forward to use them as leverage, pushing up from him slowly before making an even slower descent. He groaned beneath me, and he raised his hands to twist them desperately into my hair, pulling my mouth closer to his. I reveled in the flavor of him, the texture of his lips, the softness of his tongue. If I could have devoured him, I would most certainly have tried.

His hips bucked against mine, and I tiled my pelvis forward before rising off of him again, earning myself another groan. His hands fluttered down my sides, moving to grip my sides. "_God, Bells_…" He whispered.

He pushed up into me then, and I flung my head back in a gasp, grabbing a hold of his shoulders to keep myself in place. I increased my pace, rocking against him in a steady rhythm, allowing him to set the tempo from below.

Each movement up and down was causing my heart to race faster than before, his hardness dragging against every sweet spot I could possibly imagine. He flexed inside me, and I called out his name breathlessly. "_Jacob!_"

I needed to feel each unbelievable inch of him and I forced my hands down to his hips, slowing his movements. His heated gaze followed the patterns of my body as I rose off of him, completely, letting the tip of him hover just millimeters from my entrance, rubbing him gently against that sweet bundle of nerves. I moaned, loving the sensation of the silky steel of his erection on my clit.

Jacob reached between us then, one hand on my hip, to increase the activity of his cock on that small bud of skin. I cried out, my nerves unable to comprehend the intensity. Before I could stop myself, I slammed back down on him, and my efforts were rewarded with curse from Jacob. "_Fuck_, love…" he groaned.

His hands drifted from my waist to my chest, pausing to linger on my hardened nipples. He pulled gently, massaging and twisting just the way I liked, and I closed my eyes against the pleasure. He cupped my breasts then, flicking the pinked nubs with his calloused thumbs and I could have sworn he had connected electrical wires from his hands directly to my clit.

I gasped, shuddering under his touch and I loved how he knew just where to touch me. "Oh, Jake!" I whimpered, my tongue dragging across my lower lip. "I'm gonna… oh shit, you're gonna make me cum again!"

He growled in response, low in his chest, and my hips took on a mind of their own, rising and falling over him, crying out each time he found that secret place, bringing me closer and closer to the edge. I could hear his gasps, the masculine whispers as he called out my name. His fingers dug deeper into the soft flesh of my thighs and I concentrated on the feel of his hard body, the pressure of his throbbing skin inside me, and the sounds of our cries as we both tumbled headfirst into the endless abyss of orgasm.


End file.
